


Countdown To New Year's

by wackyjacqs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Shouts of 'Happy New Year!' rang out around them. Cheers erupted, champagne flowed, hugs and kisses were exchanged; but the couple were oblivious, only having eyes for each other.





	Countdown To New Year's

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-series.

_10..._

The number of years he had loved her.

_9..._

The number of times she'd single-handedly saved the world.

_8..._

The number of times he'd almost lost her and he'd felt his world end.

_7..._

The number of times she'd changed her hairstyle. He liked this newest look the best, he decided, as he tangled his fingers in her long, soft curls.

_6..._

Her favorite number. He wouldn't tell her he knew it was purely because of its scientific value. Something to do with integers and divisors making it the first perfect number.

_5..._

The number of times he'd whispered 'C'mere' after a tough mission and he'd held her close.

_4..._

The number of forbidden kisses he'd stolen when he was still her commanding officer.

_3..._

The number of promotions she'd received, to date, while at the SGC.

_2..._

The number of years they'd been married.

_1..._

She was the one. The one who saved him and gave him a reason to live again.

_Happy New Year!_

Shouts of 'Happy New Year!' rang out around them. Cheers erupted, champagne flowed, hugs and kisses were exchanged; but the couple were oblivious, only having eyes for each other.

"Happy New Year, Sam," he whispered, leaning close.

"Happy New Year, Jack," she smiled before claiming his lips with hers.


End file.
